Lost in translation
by Halianlethe
Summary: Algunas cosas se pierden en el viento, las palabras a veces se pierden en la traducción. [Colección de drabbles]
1. Cafuné

**Disclaimer:** NCIS no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Una colección de relatos, principalmente drabbles, basados en palabras que no tienen traducción en español.

 **Número de palabras:** 137

 _ **Lost in translation**_  
Perdido en la traducción

* * *

Cafuné (portugués)

 _«El acto de peinar a alguien con los dedos»._

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs vivía a través de sus manos. Siempre le había gustado explorar el mundo con ellas, sentir las diferencias en las texturas y desenredar trama inusuales, existir a través de las punta de sus dedos. Era algo que poco había cambiado con los años. Él, que no nadaba en lo más hondo del pozo reflexivo, le atribuía a esa necesidad tactil el hecho de encontrar relajantes los trabajos manuales, como la contrucción en madera, y disfrutar del simple roce con la piel tersa de una mujer o el cepillo tímido contra el cabello.

Shannon escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, suspirando contenida, y él sonrió en la penumbra de la habitación. Le acarició el cabello suavemente con los dedos, preguntándose si la realidad tocaría a su puerta pronto. Él la estaba esperando.

* * *

11 de agosto del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Dépaysement

**Personaje:** Ziva David

 **Número de palabras:** 167

 _ **Lost in translation**_  
Perdido en la traducción

* * *

Dépaysement (Francés)

 _«El sentimiento que surge al no estar en el país de origen; ser un extranjero»._

* * *

Ziva no era la última en salir de la oficina, pero era una de las primeras en llegar. No sabía si realmente era cierto porque no estaba segura si Gibbs había ido a su casa en absoluto o si DiNozzo había regresado en la madrugada como a veces solía hacer, tampoco si Jenny había estado encerrada en su oficina desde temprano. Ella se encontraba sola, no obstante, más veces de las que no y era fácil pretender que lo estaba. Se sentaba en su escritorio -el escritorio de Caitlin Todd, para sus compañeros de trabajo- y miraba a su alrededor en el ambiente temporalmente vacío.

Todo en ese lugar le recordaba que no estaba en su hogar, imágenes que colgaban de las paredes y no evocaban sentimiento alguno de pertenencia, rostros de los que eran perseguidos. Los colores incluso, se sentían lejanos.

Cuando había personas allí, la sensación se difuminaba y ella recordaba por qué seguía en ese lugar.

Tal vez debería dejar de llegar tan temprano.

* * *

12 de agosto del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Aswium

**Personaje:** Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

 **Número de palabras:** 266

 _ **Lost in translation**_  
Perdido en la traducción

* * *

Aswium (coreano)

« _Una mezcla de insatisfacción, decepción, sollozo, altas esperanzas, frustración y tristeza de algo que tenía que ocurrir o no ha ocurrido»._

* * *

Se enfrentó al espejo tan pronto como estuvo lejos de la mirada atenta de Gibbs y los ojos compasivos de Kate. Trabajar de encubierto era mucho más más cambiar un nombre, lo sabía. Para él era construir una persona diferente, crear una vida entera con una visión global que no era compatible con la suya. Era dejar a Anthony DiNozzo en una caja y convertirse en otra persona.

Debería aterrarle que sea tan fácil perderse en esa nueva identidad.

Se llevó la mano al mentón, las imágenes turbulentas de los últimos días sacudiéndose en el fondo de su mente, mientras tomaba nota de algunas cicatrices que no había visto antes. Cicatrices que quizá estaban en su piel pero no eran suyas.

Tony sintió la bilis subir por el pecho a la garganta, casi doloroso y se mantuvo firme para no vomitar.

La voz vacía de Jeffrey en el auto, una confesión indiferente que su padre lo golpeaba, presionó algo en su cabeza y el eco de esas palabras tan aparentemente sinceras le dejó la garganta seca. Tony se preguntó si eran ciertas, si el filo del cuchillo hubiese perforado su piel con la misma indiferencia y si Jeffrey White se habría quedado a verlo morir, sangre en su cuello y en sus manos, sin más que una pequeña sensación de duda. Lo había tratado diferente pero eso no había cambiado nada.

Ahuecó las manos debajo del grifo y hundió su cara en el agua cristalina que había logrado retener. Sabía que el dolor sordo no se desvanecería hasta que volviese a sentirse cómodo en su piel.

* * *

13 de agosto del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Hyggelig

**Personajes:** Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

 **Número de palabras:** 216

 _ **Lost in translation**_  
Perdido en la traducción

* * *

Hyggelig (Danés)

 _«Sentirse cómodo en un lugar acogedor»._

* * *

Gibbs hizo un sonido que a grandes rasgos parecía un resoplido pero no hizo ningún intento por detener el movimiento constante de sus manos, el lijado del barco que escondía en su sótano.

Tony se sintió relajarse un poco en su asiento, el sonido suave e incesante como telón de fondo y mentalmente le agradeció a su jefe que no hubiese girado el rostro para mirarlo. No estaba ebrio, en realidad no, pero estaba lo suficientemente cómodo para derramar todo lo que había estado sosteniendo durante meses... desde que Wendy... y no podía callar. Gibbs sabía cuánto le costaba la sinceridad. Su jefe no hablaba mucho, ni en el mejor de los tiempos, y Tony a veces no podía callar. Era ruidoso y conversador y todo lo que había entre ambos puntos del plano... pero no era sincero. Nunca porque sí. Nunca consigo mismo. Lo era con Gibbs. La mayor parte del tiempo, al menos, pero porque no había otro modo para ser parte del círculo de confianza de su jefe.

Eran cosas que raramente se asociaban en una oración: la sinceridad, la pura y dura sinceridad, escapaba a los DiNozzo.

—Tengo una cama arriba.

—Tienes una sola habitación, Gibbs. No quiero que duermas debajo de tu barco.

—No discutas conmigo, Tony.

Y no lo hizo.

* * *

14 de agosto del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Zugzwang

**Personajes:** Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Shepard.

 **Número de palabras:** 271

 _ **Lost in translation**_  
Perdido en la traducción

* * *

Zugzwang (alemán)

 _«Ser forzado a tomar una decisión»._

* * *

—La pérdida de la agente Todd es una gran tragedia —Jenny susurró, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules. Quería que él pudiese ver la sinceridad en ella y nunca había fallado en el polígrafo, ni siquiera con él—. _Sé_ que te gusta elegir a los agentes para el equipo, pero has evitado la cuestión durante _meses_ y tus agentes necesitan apoyo en este momento. La agente Cassidy también tiene experiencia en esta agencia y ella estará en D.C. temporalmente. Veo conveniente su inclusión a tu equipo. De forma transitoria.

Gibbs no se movió. La expresión de su rostro se tornó fría, y sin embargo, extrañamente intensa. Jenny asintió para sí misma, porque sabía que había logrado un avance y porque estaba contenta con poder leer tan bien a su _antiguo_ compañero. Probablemente, fue la implicación que su nueva agente asignada no sería permanente.

Después de que ella llegase a NCIS, cuando era aún una novata, Jenny Shepard vio el significado de territorial a un nuevo nivel, el nivel de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A veces, ella pensaba en él como un lobo protector protegiendo a su manada. Forzarlo a tomar una decisión no siempre era inteligente, pero se arriesgaría. Por ahora.

—No va a usar el escritorio de Kate.

—Jethro…

Durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos habló.

—Ella _no_ va a usar el escritorio de Kate —Gibbs repitió, con firmeza.

Jenny suspiró. Si esa era la única condición, entonces sería lo mejor que tendría.

—Esa decisión es para ella y el equipo, Jethro.

Siguió otro largo silencio en la oficina pero, esta vez, ella no esperaba una respuesta.

* * *

15 de agosto del 2017

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
